Modernization
by IeuanR
Summary: When an ambitious Director othertrows the Fat Controller, the future of the engines of the North Western Railway, steam, diesel and electric, is uncertain.
One day at Knapford Station, the Board of Directors of the North Western Railway was having a important meeting. A recently appointed member of the Board, Samuel Richards, was arguing against the railway's continued use of steam locomotives.

"Gentleman, because one man insists we remain in the Victorian era we are a backwards railway, the laughing stock of the Railway sector."

"Nonsense!" The Fat Controller replied "We are highly respected among the railway community. I have numerous friends that work on preservation railways and they say-."

"Yes preservation railways, were old antiquated engines like the ones we use belong. We are the main railway network on Sodor we should be looking towards the future not the past. And another thing, do you know how much the continued operation of steam locomotives is costing us? Tens of thousands of pounds! Expensive coal, maintenance costs, and and don't get me started on the amount we spend on PAINT! We could cut expenses greatly if we modernized the Railway and purchased the most modern diesel engines."

"Your suggesting replacing our entire steam fleet! If we followed your suggestion, we'd bankrupt ourselves due to cost of replacing so many engines." The Fat Controller argued.

"We wouldn't replace them all at once, It would be over a period of 5 years. Plus modern engines are stronger and faster than our current stock, so wouldn't need buy a new engine for every current one, and we'd also save expenses in the future due to having a smaller fleet. We'd also earn additional funds from the disposal of our curr-"

"Disposal!?" The Fat Controller fumed. "You mean scrap them all! I refuse to allow you do such a thing to any of our engines, whether they be steam diesel or electric."

"Not all of them, I'm sure we could sell some to museum's, like No. 2. And speaking of diesels, most of ours are outdated too, most of them were put out service years ago by British Rail. While some of the shunters would still be useful, most will need replacing."

"One, his name's Edward. Two, I refuse to allow it! Our continued use of 'outdated' locomotives as you call them, is part of our railways uniqueness and-" The Fat Controller said before being interrupted.

"Your refusal to modernize has held the North Western back for years and greatly reduced potential profits. I say we put it to a vote. Directors, do we continue to follow the outdated policy of a man stuck in the 19th century, or do we get new leadership. A controller who can lead us into a brighter, more profitable future. Someone like... myself."

The Directors thought for a moment then voted. 3 said "Sir Topham Hatt" 7 said "Samuel Richards".

"Gues it's the end of the line for you, Sir Topham". Richards laughed. "Clear out your office by the end of the day! "

The Fat Controller sadly left the boardroom. As he walked he thought what he would do now. The railway had been his life, the only career he'd ever had. He'd spent his entire life preparing for becoming controller. He also couldn't believe how most of the Board turned on him, for profit! He'd known them all for years, they'd been around during his father's time as controller. His father. Sir Charles Hatt had only recently passed away, and now he wondered what he would think now. He was supposed to continue the Hatt legacy, to continue a railway where engines would be able to live without the fear of being scrapped, now... He shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to think of the now, he needed too... tell the engines. While he normally took his car to visit the sheds, he decided to take Winston this time.

"One last drive..." He thought to himself. The Inspection Car noticed something was wrong.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Winston asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing Winston." The Fat Controller replied dismissively.

Winston wasn't convinced. Unlike usual the Fat Controller was driving smoothly and carefully, not at all ike his usual 'driving'. Eventually they reached Tidmouth Sheds.

"Good morning, sir." Greeted Percy. "Have you come to give us our jobs?"

"I... No I haven't. I've come to tell you all that from tomorrow I will no longer be your controller." All the engines gasped.

"What?!" Said James "Why sir? Your a great controller!"

"Thank you for saying so James. But the Board of Directors disagrees. They've fired me. And I must tell you that..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Tell us what, sir?"

"There will be... more changes. Terrible changes, I c-"

"We won't let them fire you sir!" Thomas declared. "Your our controller and no one else! We'll protest, go on strike, do anything to make them to rehire you."

"Thomas the Tank Engine, you will do no such thing! Again. It's too late, I've been fired and there's nothing anyone can do about. And a strike will probably make things worse. I'm sorry but... But this is goodbye, my engines".

The Fat Controller walked over to Winston and drove away. The engines were devastated to see him go. They were also worried. The Fat Controller's warning of terrible changes to come made their boilers feel uneasy. Soon they'd find out what he meant.


End file.
